Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150408060131
Has anyone ever seen this movie? It's a deconstruction of sexual fetishes in the form of a dark comedy. Basically, it touches on how sexual fetishes can impact relationships. The fetishes depicted in the film are neither romanticized nor demonized - merely deconstructed. As well, in spite of its adult subject matter, the movie isn't gratuitous or explicit. There is a little nudity, but nothing extreme because it is not meant to titillate. The movie is comprised of five stories independent of each other. Respectively, each one revolves around a couple and shows how their relationship is affected by a fetish. I will admit that some areas are definitely grey, and could even be triggering due to their problematic nature. The movie definitely must be approached with an open mind, but each story is engaging and thought-provoking: a man is uncomfortable with his girlfriend's request to act out a rape fantasy of hers (I can see if people might find this one touchy. Rape is never anything to joke about or make light of, but what they call "rape fantasies" are in fact a rather common phenomenon and that is what this storyline in particular touches on), a man begins to lose touch with reality after dabbling into role play with his wife, a woman is turned on whenever her husband cries and her fetish gradually leads to her intentionally putting him through a rollercoaster of emotions to appease her fetish, a man becomes obsessed with watching his wife sleep because it's the closest he ever feels to her as she's cold and cruel to him when conscious (this one probably made me the most uncomfortable as it practically straddles the line between fetish and rape culture, but I should note that the husband never has sex with his wife while she's unconscious. It's not that kind of movie, and not what his issue is about, but it's still VERY problematic), an interpreter has to interpret a phone call from a sex hotline for a deaf guy and hilarity soon ensues. Each story results in a domino affect that ends with either a positive or negative outcome as the cause of the sexual fetish so as to convey that a fetish in a relationship can either make or break it. None of the fetishes touched on in the film are painted in a positive light, but rather are used as tools to expose the selfish nature inherent in humans when it comes to their primal instinct to gratify their sexual desires. Some of these characters are downright despicable and their sexual fetish offers the viewer a window into their skewed psyche, while other characters are quite likeable, and their fetish, a harmless reflection of their character. Either way, the movie is a rumination of the carnal desire we are built with the capacity to have in all of us and the measures that we may be willing to go to for it. It's definitely an acquired taste, but if you go in with the right mindset, you're in for a movie that is both funny as it is sad, dark as it is fluffy, cute as it is twisted, and all around thought provoking. I frankly loved it, but I had to prepare myself by equipping myself with the knowledge of what I was getting into well in advance in order to enjoy it.